La mirada de la muerte
by FermiBlack
Summary: (One Shot). Una fuerza sin identidad yace sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts, cobrando nuevas víctimas, silenciosa y fría. Harry debe soportar otro golpe de la muerte, sin sospechar cuan cerca ésta aguarda, esperando por callar a la única voz que sabe la


Título: La mirada de la muerte.  
  
Resumen: (One Shot). Una fuerza sin identidad yace sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts, cobrando nuevas víctimas, silenciosa y fría. Harry debe soportar otro golpe de la muerte, sin sospechar cuan cerca ésta aguarda, esperando por callar a la única voz que sabe la verdad...  
  
Autora: FermiBlack.  
  
Pareja: Harry/Ginny.  
  
Rating: Aquí sí soy una total ignorante o.O... Pero bueno, supongo que PG (¿.?)  
  
Género: Drama/Dark/Angst...  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario?. Vamos, hasta que mi poción multijugos no esté lista los personajes de esta historia no son míos (sniffttt! T.T), sino de una tal Jk... ¿cuánto?... ah sí!, J.K Rowling (que NADIE conoce por aquí XD) y supongo que también de los malditos de la Warner que atrasaron el estreno de la peli hasta el 15 de Julio (pero ya verán, hasta Dobby va a parecer guapo cuando termine con ellos... = ) ).  
  
Nota: Hola!. La verdad es que les doy suficiente lata al final, a si que trataré de ser concisa. Esta historia está hecho MUY a la rápida y sin beta alguna (ni siquiera la pienso releer, son casi las 1 de la mañana y tengo que estudiar para Biología, imagínense!!!!), a si que no me responsabilizo por lo desastroso que haya salido.  
  
Bien, esos es todo. Si ya bajaron este cap. lo menos que pueden hacer es leerlo para ver que tal está, no? (FermiBlack pone cara zalamera) . Espero que a alguien le guste.  
  
LA MIRADA DE LA MUERTE.  
  
Corrió, corrió... dejando su último aliento, sus últimas esperanzas en esa carrera...  
  
Todo era oscuridad ante sus ojos. Oscuridad mezclada con los sentimientos que destruían su alma, que le hundían con cada paso que daba. Sentía a la muerte en sus espaldas, riendo, sabiendo que por mucho que corriese no tendría salvación. Que era inútil tratar de huir a lo inminente. Que la eterna sombra de la exterminación la estaba alcanzando. Que era el fin.  
  
Dobló. Siguió avanzando. Siguió doblando. Los pasillos no tenían aquello que tanto esperaba encontrar, algo que le dijera que todo aquello era un mal sueño, que la desesperación en realidad no existía. Y se despertaría observando el amanecer... un amanece eternamente oculto en el horizonte, porque jamás lo volvería a presenciar.  
  
El golpeteo incesante de la lluvia yacía sobre cada rincón del castillo, casi salvajemente, rompiendo con el mutismo del ambiente como si éste fuese un cristal. Hace unos meses había empezado la primavera, y sin embargo, lo menos visto en todo los paisaje alrededor fueron flores, césped reluciente o ambiente contagiado por los frescos aromas de la naturaleza. Casi parecía como si el invierno no quisiera abandonar, afanándose en recrudecer cada día el viento gélido que lo acompañaba y las tormentas que adornaban sus noches.  
  
Aquél había amanecido mortecino. Firme presagio de los hechos que estaban pasando dentro de las bruñidas paredes de Hogwarts.  
  
Corría. Casi sin observar el camino de tortuosos pasillos y escaleras. La mezcla de sentimientos que se expandían por su pecho le estaban apagando los cinco sentidos. No escuchaba más que sus pasos, resonando metálicamente. No sentía el frío del ambiente, aunque su piel casi estaba sin cobijar. El único sabor instalado en su paladar era amargo. Podía percibir solamente el olor a sangre, a dolor y consternación. Y no veía su entorno, su mente era golpeada con una imagen inexistente, pero a la vez tan nítida que estaba seguro era real. Lo estaba. Lo presentía...  
  
Trató de poner la mente en blanco mientras duraba aquella tormentosa carrera. Otra vez el pánico lo llenaba, después el dolor, después el miedo... Sentimientos como parásitos, completamente reticentes a dejarlo seguir sin agonía, asfixiándolo mientras sólo se dedicaba a correr por los pasillos lúgubres del colegio. Y llegar, al fin, frente a la escena que tanto lo había atormentado en esos últimos minutos.  
  
Había empezado a detenerse casi por inercia, hasta que los vestigios de un grupo reunido en torno a algo abrieron su paso por sobre la maraña de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Se acercó, lento, y en cuanto pudo comprender lo que había ante sus ojos, el último aliento que quedaba dentro de sí escapó con un suspiro, perdiéndose entre el aire gélido del lugar.  
  
- Harry...  
  
Muchos pares de ojos se posaron en él, compartiendo una emoción única. Y sin embargo no los notó. Su vista había retornado sólo para otorgarle un cruel privilegio. Ver la escena a sus pasos.  
  
El cuerpo de un hombre tendido sobre el piso, boca arriba, conservando aún su porte y su esencia de sencillez. Las ropas estaban ligeramente revueltas, teñidas de la sangre que emanaba de su pecho. El cabello castaño, veteado de gris, caía sobre el piso y sobre su rostro casi con elegancia, casi sacudido por los fuertes vientos que en esos momentos azotaban contra las ventanas, casi como finas hebras de oro. Harry se acercó un poco más, sólo unos pasos, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir y un frío sudor le cubría la piel, completamente hipnotizado por aquel rostro pálido de muerte, por los ojos semi abiertos y vacíos, grises, casi negros, y por el semblante de sorpresa que se había inmortalizado en él como un último recuerdo.  
  
Era el cuerpo de Remus Lupin, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su amigo, su pilar en que se sostuvo durante tanto tiempo para no caer. Era el cuerpo de Remus Lupin... Muerto.  
  
Fue entonces cuando la realidad lo golpeó con toda su fuerza; fue entonces cuando supo que aquel presentimiento con que se había despertado era verdad. Que los murmullos no mintieron. Que las voces de miedo por un asesinato cometido dentro del colegio, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, sólo reflejaban el miedo que ahora caía pesadamente sobre cada persona que lo observaba, sobre el cuerpo muerto y sobre él mismo.  
  
Miedo a la muerte tan próxima. De faz desconocida. Inminente...  
  
- Oh, Harry... Lo lamento tanto...  
  
El sollozo fue procedido por un cuerpo que le obstruyó completamente la imagen. Sin darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza, recibiendo los retazos de palabras ininteligibles que Hagrid dejaba escapar entre gemidos. Harry no hizo nada por cortar el abrazo. No se movió, aún demasiado impresionado como para permitir a su cuerpo responder, a dejar salir su voz ya fuera en desesperadas preguntas o desesperado llanto.  
  
Hagrid se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. En sus iris negro azabache había dolor, extrañeza, lástima... tanta lástima...  
  
- No deberías estar aquí- le susurró ásperamente, carraspeando-. No deberías verlo. Vuelve a la sala común, Harry. Es mejor que nadie se acerque por estos pasillos...  
  
La voz de Hagrid trataba inútilmente de no quebrarse. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se corrió, dejándole ver a los demás profesores reunidos. McGonagall también lloraba, aunque de forma más serena y discreta. El profesor Flitwick, el profesor Bins, la profesora Sprout... Snape, mortalmente serio, observando el cadáver del licántropo con rostro inescrutable...  
  
Y Dumbledore, arrodillado junto al cuerpo del hombre muerto, cerrándole los ojos y cerrando por un momento los suyos, mucho más afectado de lo que Harry lo había visto en su vida. La celeste mirada del director no tardó en posarse en Harry. Ahora estaba serio, tanto como Snape, traspasándolo con aquellas insondables iris y produciéndole un nuevo sentimiento que no supo definir.  
  
- Minerva, ve al comedor y sube a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes. Será mejor que les hables y procura que se queden allí.  
  
Sus palabras sonaron como el caer de una piedra en el agua. La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo de seda blanco y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, mientras asentía.  
  
- ¿Y qué debo decirles?- su tono tembló, en claro contraste con el que le caracterizaba.  
  
- Sólo la verdad- respondió Dumbledore calmadamente-, aunque intenta no entrar en demasiados detalles. No a menos que sepamos exactamente como... esto ocurrió.  
  
La profesora McGonagall no necesitó más preguntas. Giró sobre sus talones y con paso decidido caminó hacia la dirección de Harry. En cuanto vio el rostro del muchacho sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, lágrimas que no tardó en hacer desaparecer. Posó una mano en el brazo de Harry, suavemente, haciendo ademán de querer decir algo hasta que se dio cuenta que la mirada del Gryffindor se perdía en el suelo, rehusando a su aire de lástima. Carraspeó por última vez y siguió su camino.  
  
Harry escuchó que Dumbledore decía algo a los demás profesores, y luego la mayoría de estos se marchaban. El director hizo aparecer una camilla y con movimientos de su varita depositó el cuerpo del hombre muerto sobre ella, seguido de una manta alba que le cubría hasta el torso. El director ensombreció su rostro, tomó la manta, y casi de inmediato Harry levantó la mirada para ver por última vez el rostro de su profesor antes de que la mágica blancura de la tela lo cubriera.  
  
Con aquella acción su mente terminó de asimilar todo. Reaccionó. El dolor se instaló en la garganta, asfixiándolo...  
  
... Pero no podía llorar.  
  
¡Oh, Merlín!. Las fuerzas se le estaban acabando. Ya no podía seguir huyendo. Y él estaba cada vez más cerca, más y más, y su risa le perforaba los oídos, mezclándose con la tormenta fieramente desatado y los alaridos incesantes de su miedo. No se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, por temor a confirmar su cercanía, la cercanía de la muerte...  
  
Y no podía detenerse, no podía... No viviría... y aún así lo estaba haciendo...  
  
Jamás se había sentido un ambiente semejante en la sala común. Ambiente de emociones y pensamientos reflejados con silencio. Casi nadie hablaba, o si lo hacían aquellas voces sonaban bajas, susurros, temiendo que ser escuchados por lo que se movía cercano, sin identidad y tan devastador...  
  
Las horas del día se arrastraron lentas, casi infernales, teñidas del color del extremo miedo, del dolor, de la duda y la reticencia. Finalmente había caído el sol y toda la negrura del ambiente se reflejó en un cielo sin estrellas, solo coronado por una luna plateada, una luna llena...  
  
Que irónico.  
  
Harry se hallaba sentado en un sillón apartado, frente al gran ventanal. Observaba la gloria de la luna llena, la que representaba a la maldición caída sobre el hombre que había muerto, la que ahora mostraba su esplendor en señal de despedida.  
  
- Tienes que comer algo.  
  
Harry volteó hacia el rostro de su mejor amiga y el de su mejor amigo. Ambos lo miraban cautelosamente, con la misma expresión de lástima que lo había perseguido desde la expansión de la noticia. Por esta misma razón casi no había hablado con ellos, limitándose con encerrarse en su cuarto y luego sentarse en aquél lejano sillón, con la vista en el cielo frío, tan frío como se sentía ahora.  
  
- Harry... - Hermione habló de nuevo, suavemente, la voz afectada por el llanto-, de verdad que no luces bien, te ves débil. Necesitas descansar y alimentarte...  
  
El ojiverde desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el manto nocturno, impasible. Era verdad que estaba cansado, no había pasado buena noche, y luego todo esto... todo el dolor extendido por su cuerpo, sin siquiera dejarlo llorar para desahogarse...  
  
- Vamos, compañero, no querrás que cuando mi hermana salga de la enfermería te encuentre en ese estado, ¿verdad?- esta vez quien habló fue Ron, en un vano intento de sonar algo alegre-. Te harán bien unas cuantas horas de sueño.  
  
- No- el monosílabo se escuchó como un lamento.  
  
- Harry, de verdad deberías...  
  
- Dije que no, Hermione- la cortó el ojiverde, ahora algo más rudo. Hermione y Ron lo observaron con cierto recelo. Suspiró.- Quiero quedarme aquí, a esperar a Ginny. Y si realmente desean hacer algo por mí les pido que me dejen en paz, eso es todo.  
  
En otra circunstancias habría gritado, pero ahora le faltaban las fuerzas. Ron y Hermione se miraron un segundo entre sí, preocupados.  
  
- Esta bien, pero intenta no demorarte demasiado, ¿vale?- Harry asintió brevemente al pelirrojo. Con un ahogado "buenas noches" ambos se alejaron hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sala común terminó vaciándose, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y emociones. Harry apartó la mirada desde la luna hasta el crepitar de la hoguera, viendo como las lenguas de fuego devoraban los leños, irradiando calor que él aún no podía sentir. Sólo recordaba haberse encontrado así sólo una vez, después de la muerte de Sirius. Parecía como si la vida se ensañase en ir quitándole poco a poco a sus seres queridos... O mejor dicho, la muerte.  
  
Una muerte que no tenía rostro, y sin embargo, palpaba a su espalda, la sentía vívida. Una muerte que recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts sin ser vista.  
  
Había empezado hace poco. Una serie de extraños accidentes y desapariciones de estudiantes. Desde entonces el miedo habitó en el aire del castillo, y todas las medidas de precaución fueron pocas. Y ahora sucedía esto, una muerte explícita, y la de un profesor... la de Lupin...  
  
Harry había meditado muchas veces si él era el centro de todo aquello. Todos los estudiantes accidentados y desaparecidos tenían que ver de una u otra forma con él. ¿Qué pasaba?. Voldemort había sido derrotado un año atrás, y todos los mortífagos habían sido capturados... ¿Y entonces porqué, porqué sucedía todo esto?. ¿Porqué, cuando la paz parecía haber llegado, ésta se quiebra tan fácilmente?. ¿Es que acaso él, Harry Potter, el chico- que- vivió, estaría condenado a vivir siempre con la muerte a sus espaldas? ¿Acaso todavía le faltaba por sufrir?.  
  
Ahora había sido Lupin... ¿ y después?. ¿Todo a su alrededor desaparecería?. Si tenía que ver con Voldemort, ¿porqué no lo habían tratado de matar de una buena vez?.  
  
No quería soportar otra pérdida. No podría soportar otra. Ya tenía suficiente con el dolor lascivo que en esos minutos lo estaba asfixiando. Dolor mezclado con miedo, con soledad, con... ¿culpa?. Sí, con culpa. Y mucha, agónica culpa...  
  
El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió en esos instantes. Rápidamente alejó sus cavilaciones y su mirada fue a para con la de una chica pelirroja, que en esos momentos entraba por el umbral.  
  
Era Ginny.  
  
Una extraña calidez lo invadió, emanando de los ojos color agua de la chica que le devolvía la mirada. Movidos por un fuerza invisible redujeron la distancia que los separaba y ambos se abrazaron, o mejor dicho, Ginny lo abrazó a él, brindándole en ese gesto el consuelo que tanto le había hecho falta (N.A: ¿eso no fue cursi?. Pero bueno... estoy extrañamente inspirada. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? :P)  
  
- Me preocupaste muchísimo- le susurró Harry, enterrando su rostro en los suaves cabellos pelirrojos de su novia, aspirando el mágico sabor que Ginny desprendía y que, de pronto, parecía mitigar su dolor.  
  
- Lo sé, Harry, y lo siento- la voz de Ginny era como una melodía, algo trémula.- Hubiese querido estar para ti, pero ya sabes como es esto...  
  
- No te disculpes- Harry rompió el abrazo para perderse nuevamente en sus ojos de mar, para besarla e impregnarse de la energía que ese beso parecía ofrecerle-. Lo más importante es tu salud.  
  
Ginny tenía una expresión extraña, híbrida. Había un miedo tan distinto en sus ojos que parecía a punto de llorar. Había duda, y eso a Harry le preocupó.  
  
Ginny había ido a parar a la enfermería la pasada noche, gracias a uno de sus frecuentes ataques de asma. Por esto se había enterado de la muerte de Lupin antes de tiempo. Al no verla en el desayuno, Harry supuso que Ginny estaba con la señora Pomfrey (cosa que pasaba usualmente) y se dirigió a la enfermería. Fue entonces cuando lo supo, al ver a Ginny llorando descontroladamente entre jadeos: ella había sido la primera en encontrar al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a la entrada de su despacho, muerto. Ya después se vio a si mismo corriendo hacia el tercer piso, se vio frente al cadáver del licántropo, con el dolor vívido que sólo la muerte puede traer  
  
- Madam Pomfrey insistió en que me quedara en observación- comentó Ginny mientras se sentaban en uno de los sillones frente al fuego.- Tengo que regresar mañana para ver que tal me encuentro. Con lo sucedido esta mañana...- suspiró- teme que tenga complicaciones.  
  
Harry le pasó una mano por la cintura, quedando nuevamente abrazados. La cercanía de Ginny era como un antídoto a su dolor. Pudo notar que la chica estaba un poco tensa.  
  
- ¿Te paso algo?- le preguntó con sutileza. Ginny sacudió la cabeza, aún conservando el brillo extraño en sus ojos.  
  
- No... no es nada... sólo....- un suspiro dejó la frase a medio terminar. Se mordió el labio inferior y entonces Harry intuyó que algo andaba mal. De pronto recordó algo.  
  
- Ginny, cuando te fui a ver a la enfermería esta mañana, mencionaste que... Remus...- su garganta se apretó con fuerza, pero aún así siguió- te había dicho algo. ¿Qué fue?.  
  
Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con la sorpresa. Harry sintió como Ginny se sobresaltaba entre sus brazos, y su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más, muestra evidente de que había dado en el clavo.  
  
- No... no fue nada- respondió. Su voz temblaba.- Estaba entre una crisis y no sabía que decía...  
  
- El asma jamás te ha hecho decir incoherencias- dijo Harry, observándola frenéticamente a los ojos que lo rehuían.- Dime la verdad, Ginny. ¿Te dijo quien fue el que lo asesinó? ¿Lo hizo?- sus preguntas sonaron con un tono tan desesperado que causó que Ginny temblara más.  
  
- ¡No!. ¡Claro que no!... él... ya estaba muerto cuando yo... cuando yo llegué...- la voz de Ginny se perdió entre temblores, separándose bruscamente de los brazos de Harry y dándole la espalda.  
  
Silencio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras. El crepitar de la hoguera y las gotas de lluvia que caían en los jardines decoraron el mutismo. Harry suspiró, observando a la pelirroja que no parecía querer voltearse. Ginny empezó a llorar, un llanto de desesperación que le arañó el pecho.  
  
- Yo... lo siento...- musitó, acercándose a su novia y tomándola por la cintura. Ginny se sobresaltó nuevamente al contacto.- Todo lo que ha pasado hoy... estoy mal, Ginny. Perdóname.  
  
La chica se dio vuelta y ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Harry la besó largamente, y Ginny correspondió su beso, aún con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Harry aún podía percibir el extraño sentimiento que parecía aflojar de los de Ginny, pero ya no quiso seguir presionándola.  
  
Se volvieron a sentar en los sillones, la espalda de Ginny contra el pecho de Harry, observando la luz sanguinolenta que alargaba sus sombras. La chica dejó de temblar y sus cuerpos se quedaron así, recibiendo y dándole calor al otro, por largos y largos minutos de silencio...  
  
Una luz inundó el corredor, sólo unos segundos. Gritó por el sobresalto, por ver la silueta de su asesino bellamente a contra luz. Su rostro estaba inundado de placer, del enorme placer de obtener lo que deseaba de un momento a otro. Con premura sus ojos se ubicaron en una esquina, corrió hacia ella.  
  
Un sólo paso en falso y tropezó. Un dolor agudo se expandió por sus rodillas al chocar contra el piso, pero no era nada en comparación con el dolor agudo que se expandió por su corazón.  
  
Los latidos de su órgano vital se agolparon en sus oídos, ahogando al ruido de la tormenta. Se fue hacia su boca, dejándole el sabor más amargo que había sentido en su vida. Se fue hacia sus ojos, despejando la neblina para ver a su captor detenerse. Una nueva luz los iluminó. Él sonreía. Ella temblaba.  
  
Despertó entre una gran somnolencia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el sueño le ganó, pero allí estaba, aún en la sala común, aún entre los mullidos sillones y aún era de noche.  
  
Se restregó los ojos unas cuantas veces, tratando de ver mejor la estancia. Luego se incorporó. Harry no estaba a su lado. Miró hacia la escalera de caracol que daba a las habitaciones. No, Harry jamás se iría a dormir dejándola sola en la sala común. Pero entonces, ¿donde..?  
  
Unos pasos a su espalda la sobresaltaron. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, tan brusca que los músculos de su cuello se resintieron. El aire estaba distinto...  
  
- No te preocupes, soy yo.  
  
La voz de Harry la relajó. Se reprendió a si misma por aquella reacción tan estúpida, pero finalmente comprensible. De Harry no podía ver más que su silueta entre los rincones sombríos de la habitación, jugando con algo alargado entre sus dedos. ¿Su varita? (N.A: NO piensen mal, ¿eh?... ejem... mejor sigo ¬¬)  
  
- Te veías tan bien durmiendo que no quise despertarte- comentó Harry suavemente, aunque se oía distinto.- ¿Porqué me mentiste, Ginny?  
  
La chica pelirroja arrugó el ceño.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo- respondió Harry de forma fría, casi mezclando sus palabras con una seudo risa.- ¿De verdad Remus no te dijo nada antes de morir?  
  
El tono con que hablaba Harry hizo que a Ginny le diera un escalofrío. No podía ser... ¿Acaso...?  
  
- C-claro... claro que no lo hizo- respondió en un hilo de voz.- Ya te lo había dicho...  
  
- ¡Vamos, Ginny, nunca has sabido mentir!- Harry rió-. Eso no es bueno, ¿Sabes?. Las personas tan trasparentes como tú siempre están expuestas a que las demás las descubran, como yo.  
  
Harry se adelantó paulatinamente, dejando ver su rostro fuera de las penumbras. Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa extraña. Sus ojos también lucían extraños. Esos ojos... ese tono... era el mismo que había visto....  
  
Entonces lo comprendió. Entonces temió.  
  
- Supongo que quisiste hacer oídos sordos, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Acaso puedes dudar de las últimas palabras de un moribundo acusando a su asesino, aún cuando éste es el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos?  
  
Harry avanzaba cada vez más, y Ginny empezó a retroceder palpando sus espaldas. El miedo y la incredulidad le ahogaban las palabras.  
  
- Harry... ¿me puedes decir... de qué estás hablando?  
  
En el fondo de su ser no quería oír la respuesta. Porque la sabía. La había sabido desde el principio...  
  
- Fui yo, Ginny. Yo mate a Lupin frente a las narices de Dumbledore, frente a las narices de todos ustedes.  
  
- No- respondió Ginny de forma inmediata.- No, tú no.  
  
- El licántropo sabía demasiado de las desapariciones y los accidentes- continuó Harry, casi como si no la hubiese oído.- Y supo que era yo. Por eso lo maté. - ¡Mentira! ¡Tú... tú n-no...!  
  
Harry profundizó su sonrisa fría, la que le caló los huesos a tal punto de apenas mantenerse en pie. ¡Era imposible! ¡No, no él!. Tenía que haber un error, esto no era verdad...  
  
- Sí, Ginny, y lo sabes- dijo, deleitándose del sufrimiento de la chica- Fuiste la primera y serás la última. Te cruzaste en el pasillo justamente cuando estaba matando al licántropo, y me escondí. Pero aún así... le quedaba demasiada vida como para decirte que era yo. Y por lo que veo no le creíste, y sigues obstinándote en no hacerlo...  
  
- ¡No!- gimió Ginny, completamente aterrada.- Es mentira...  
  
- No lo es, y lo sabes. Alcanzaste a escuchar los sonidos mientras lo hacía. Por eso te acercaste.  
  
Ginny se tapó la boca con una mano, escuchando nuevamente las voces que había sentido el amanecer anterior, voces que decían que lo que decía el chico frente a ella era verdad.  
  
- Harry- sollozó de manera desesperada.- ... era Remus, Harry... era Remus  
  
- ¿Y qué si lo era?.- preguntó el chico, acercándose cada vez más.- Eres demasiado ingenua como para comprenderlo, pequeña Ginny. No entiendes que cuando alguien te estorba sólo te queda sacarlo del camino. Y en eso, en la muerte, no valen los sentimentalismos.  
  
Negó frenéticamente, todavía retrocediendo. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!.  
  
- Tú...- tt-tú lo querías...- musitó, con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba, con la última esperanza de que todo esto fuera una broma, un mal sueño.  
  
Harry rió de nuevo.  
  
- No, por supuesto que no- respondió con cuasi alegría.- Era el otro Harry el que lo quería. El famoso chico- que- vivió, el Harry débil y estúpidamente noble... ese lo quería. Yo no.  
  
Ginny lo miró entre lágrimas, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes oscuros, opacos... los mismos que había alcanzado a ver aquella vez... y entonces lo supo.  
  
Sí, ella había estado vagando por los pasillos. Había tenido un ataque de asma e iba a la enfermería. Y entonces... entonces vio el cuerpo de su profesor de defensa, agonizando, diciéndole que era él, Harry... y unos ojos verde opacos que se alejaban, que ella alcanzó a distinguir por una fracción de segundo, sin atreverse a creer que fuera verdad...  
  
- ¿Porqué?- la pregunta no salió en sollozos ni balbuceos. Era un tono de rencor.- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz... de convertirte en un... asesino?  
  
- Que curioso, Remus me hizo la misma pregunta aquella vez- comentó Harry como si nada, deleitándose con la reacción de la pelirroja.- Y te voy a responder de la misma manera, Ginny.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron.  
  
Un raudo temor se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica, pero no alcanzó a sentir demasiado o reaccionar cuando estaba siendo azotada contra la pared, unas manos rodeándole el cuello, tratando de asfixiarla. El aire salía rápidamente de sus pulmones, agonizante, matándola... Trató de quitar las manos de Harry pero perdía fuerzas... Y el reía, una y otra vez.  
  
- ¿Quieres saber porqué, Ginny?. Pues bien, te lo diré... No soy Harry Potter, o al menos no el que tú conoces... se podría decir que soy su otro yo, ¿entiendes?... un yo que aparece por las noches, y del cual el mismo Harry Potter no tiene idea que existe...  
  
Se estaba muriendo. Las palabras de Harry le llegaban distorsionadas entre toda aquella agonía...  
  
- Aquél día en que Voldemort me hizo esta cicatriz, no solamente me convertí en el chico más famoso de la comunidad mágica... no... aquél día su esencia se mezcló con algo de la mía, secretamente... ¡y ya ves!... este es el resultado... dos mitades de una misma moneda...  
  
Si tan sólo pudiera respirar... el aire se iba y caía... caía....  
  
- Tuvo que desaparecer Voldemort para que yo surgiera... y empecé a atacar a los estudiantes, furtivamente, a matarlos y desaparecer sus cuerpos... pero el hombre lobo me descubrió, y trató de hablar conmigo, comprender mis razones... ¿te das cuenta de su error, pequeña Ginny?... un error en que tú misma caíste... amarme... amar al grandioso Harry Potter. Y mi otra mitad, Harry Potter, corresponder a ese cariño...  
  
Amar a Harry Potter... ella lo había amado...  
  
Las lágrimas se habían acabado. Aquella mezcla homogénea de sentimientos, emociones y vivencias, le había robado la capacidad de sus cuerdas vocales, de seguir llorando. Su corazón se transformó en un constante palpitar, a ritmo con el viento estrellándose entre la tormenta.  
  
Estaba perdida. Ya no había salida alguna. Había luchado, corrido, sacado fuerzas de donde no las hubo y tratado de aferrarse a la vida... Pero ya no. Todo se habría acabado en un par de minutos, en cuanto levantara la varita y pronunciara el hechizo...  
  
... Y Harry Potter también la había amado. El Harry valeroso, fiel, amable, noble... el Harry que de verdad existía.  
  
No supo como ni porqué, pero de pronto un juramento escapó de los labios de su captor y la fuerza que le apretaba el cuello cedió, momento que aprovechó para utilizar el último aliento de vida que le quedaba y aferrarse a ella. Con un rápido movimiento se deslizó hacia abajo y corrió a su izquierda, hacia el retrato de la dama gorda mientras Harry se poyaba contra la pared, sin dejar de maldecir y cubriendo con sus dos manos su frente, casi chillando del dolor.  
  
Ginny abrió el retrato y salió por él, siendo conducida por las fuerzas de su instinto de supervivencia. El terror casi le cegaba los ojos, pero corrió, corrió más rápido de lo que había corrido en su vida.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry trataba de detener el maldito dolor que le partía la cabeza. ¡Maldición!. Recobró la conciencia de la situación justo cuando la figura de la pelirroja salía huyendo de la sala. Con un rugido buscó a tientas la varita en el piso, la encontró, y obligando a su mente a denegar aquel dolor se levantó para seguirla.  
  
Los pasos de la pelirroja resonaban por las paredes. Su silueta corría desesperadamente por los pasillos, casi perdiéndose de vista. No sentía la presencia de profesores cerca. Jadiando por la carrera, sonrió. Bien, al menos su cacería esta vez sería sin obstáculos...  
  
Y empezó a reír, mezclando sus risas con los ecos de los pasos, con el ruido de la tormenta que se había desatado fieramente, con la melodía de la muerte acercándose. La pelirroja estaba cada vez más cerca, con menos fuerzas para escapar, tan cerca...  
  
Un relámpago iluminó la escena. Ginny gritó. Dobló en una esquina y tropezó, cayendo secamente al piso. La desesperación le hizo palpitar el corazón de manera sobrenatural.  
  
Harry también se detuvo, al final del pasillo. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó a ambos chicos. Unos sonriendo de placer, la otra temblando de pánico.  
  
- Se acabó el juego, pequeña Ginny- dijo Harry con voz pausada, ahora utilizando pasos cortos para acercarse, saboreando aquel momento- Se acabó....  
  
La chica ya no lloraba. El extremo miedo le había cortado la voz para los sollozos, también para las lágrimas. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, en un vano intento de callar los latidos de su corazón. Los que, sabía, serían los últimos. Harry la observó arrastrarse hacia tras hasta hacer pie. La otra mano también apretujó su pecho, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de sentimientos. La lluvia sonaba con toda su fuerza, salvaje, intermitente, fría.  
  
Cayó un último relámpago, esta vez más cercano y más cegador. Harry entrecerró los ojos un momento, uno sólo, y entonces lo oyó...  
  
Sus dos manos apretujaban la túnica, inútiles de intentar hacer algo más.  
  
No tenía varita para defenderse. La había dejado en su dormitorio aquella mañana, y ahora... ahora tampoco la hubiese usado. Sabía cuan inútil era, así como arrastrarse por el piso, tratando de alejarse de él, de su sonrisa de satisfacción, de su rostro frío y hermoso...  
  
Y de sus ojos, verde mortecino. Verde exterminio. La mirada de la muerte.  
  
El miedo la hacia retroceder a su destino, a manos del chico que más había amado en la vida... No, no era verdad. Harry dormía como cada noche, mientras que la parte oscura en sí estaba a punto de asesinarla. Harry dormía sin saberlo, jamás tendría que enterarse cuan manchadas estaban sus manos. Jamás... eso era lo que ahora deseaba. Lo amaba.  
  
La luz inundó todo, intempestivamente, mientras ella retrocedía un ultimo paso hacia el vacío, gritando cuando se sintió en el aire... un grito que se perdió con la luz.  
  
Lo último que vio fue techo, y sus brazos haciendo movimientos desesperados para sujetarse de algo, mientras que sentía que comenzaba a caer. En aquel suspiro que duró su conciencia lo pudo ver, ambos riendo frente al lago de Hogwarts, y Harry la besaba, la tomaba entre sus brazos, la acompañaba mientras caía a los escalones de piedra... mientras la vida se le iba en el recuerdo de su amor y su asesino...  
  
Ginny había gritado por última vez.  
  
No necesitó verlo, solo sentirlo, sólo oírlo. Los ruidos sordos del caer de un cuerpo por las escaleras. Y después silencio, silencio de la lluvia, silencio de su respiración, silencio de la muerte, silencio de sus pasos cuando se acercaron para verla también por última vez.  
  
Allí estaba, tendida sobre el final de las largas escaleras, boca arriba. El cabello rojizo le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejando entrever sus ojos celestes sin vida, su boca semi abierta, y un delgado hilo de sangre proveniente de ella y del costado de su frente.  
  
- Se acabó...  
  
Y mientras Harry observaba el cuerpo muerto de Ginny, una solitaria lágrima cayó al piso, rompiendo con el manto frío de silencio que dejaba el paso de la muerte. Una lágrima derramada por otros ojos, verde esmeralda, quienes llorarían a la mañana siguiente sin saber que el bestial dolor sería causado, una vez más, por sí mismo.  
  
FIN.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----- o.O  
  
SERVICIO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA:  
Escritora de fanfic necesita urgentemente que alguien le explique qué carajo acaba de hacer por fic.  
Interesados mandar un review --  
  
No, hablando en serio... de veras no sé que salió. Tenía una idea de Harry con "otro yo", que mataba a Lupin y después mataba a Ginny... yyyy... bueno, supongo que algo parecido terminó siendo.  
  
Este es mi primer One Shot que intento publicar, por lo cual agradecería enormidades a cualquier alma caritativa que fuera tan amable de mandarme comentario. Todo lo constructivo me sirve, aunque este fiction realmente está hecho MUY a la rápida.  
  
Ah!, otra cosa (juro solemnemente que mis intencio... ejem.... juro que es la última ). Esto va dedicado a mi amigui Karina, que desde hace mucho está deseosa por ver a un Harry malvado, je, je (iba a ser SLASH pero no creo que te guste. Es más, posiblemente me mires con una cara de incredulidad todo lo que queda del año XD o.O)  
  
Bien, ya me cayo y me voy. Porrfffiiiisssss reviewsito (y así veo si hago otro One Shot).  
  
FermiBlack. (Deseosa de entrar a la orden Sirusiana, Severusiana, Draconiana, de Potter, las legión de las Lupinas... en fin!. La que sea o). 


End file.
